Deus The Immortal Warrior
august_sama_by_amaterasu06-d4w79tj.jpg 'First Name' Deus 'Last Name' ..... 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' The Great One, Unholy Judge, "..." God, Latorem potentia (the bearer of power) Age 3,000 years old, in counting. (<---but I mean who's really keeping count honestly :3 ~Izzy~) Gender Male 'Height' 6'8 'Weight' 345lbs 'Blood type' Aged 'Behaviour/Personality' Deus was rumored to the the acient barer of power, as such he is brash about it. Always cocky, and ever so quick to blame whoever he see's fit. He's a jokester, and jester, but his lust for battle of sport is unfathomable. He is always traveling the world, gathering, and increasing his ever growing power. He'll never back down and has a sick sinical sense of torment, and enjoys the suffering of the good and the bad. To him the barriers of "Good" and "Evil" do not exsist. There is only the fight and the struggle to obtain ones own personal truth. 'Clan & Rank' Living. Deity. 'Fighting Stlye' Has mastered all forms of combat on earthly planes 433.gif 'Physiology' Asuras-wrath-screens 09-05.jpg Absolute Condition: '''User has an absolute or supreme physical and mental condition meaning that all powers are in a supreme or absolute level with no apparent limitation. This is gained by Deus' ever growing chi energy, which over the years has shown no limitation and no caped growth. This power is reflected and shown thorugh his very prescenece however it seemes hidden. Even the highest of chi users cannot detect his power, becuase his own power or being in general is so high, it is in it's own exsistence, and would need adept lowering to be felt. '''Transcedent Physiology: '''User with this ability either is or can transform into an Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewer. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside the existence and thus both independent and outside everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. '''Master Telekenisis: '''Users can manipulate/move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Deus has a mastery of the ability allowing him to use his chi to:*Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. *Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabrics of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach Immortality. *Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. *Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or atomic level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. *Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate atoms *Elemental Transmutation/Matter Transmutation: to transmute matter into new form. *Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to the point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents '''Absolute Strength: '''With this ability, the user will be able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter mountains with their fists alone and even tear through space anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. '''Absolute Constant Velocity: '''The power to make anything move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it. With this ability, users can take any item and make them easily pierce through objects regardless of the relative speed. It doesn't matter if the target is moving at an extremely slow pace or if the target isn't even moving at all, so long as some part of them is physically moved, like poking their cheek (moving the their face). This power only works in accordance to the user's own relative location, meaning that even though the Earth is spinning at high speeds, along with all of its inhabitants, it doesn't count as moving. If the user cancels their power on the target object, it will come to a complete stop, regardless of how fast it was going. Because of this using this power on oncoming attacks and quickly canceling it will make any force halt. '''Greed Empowernment: The user has the ability in increase his own power when they strongly want something weather it be a material item or an intagible item such as combat, power, etc. 'Energy Type' ddddddaaaazzzzzccc.gif giphybbbhhh.gif giphy.gifvvvv.gif tumblr_lnmzeoOLW71qiqegzo1_500.gif Tumblr_lxt4zifvYL1qhiu1c.gif tumblr_mixwjmEjAp1r72ht7o1_250.gif KamiKen: 'People say that Deus is mostly known for his infinite hadou and as such being the first known user of it, he was classified as an energy that was unobtainible by any means other than what he went through. May people have tried to obtain the same energy throughout the same means, but have all failed in the same way, ending in thier death. People say due to his being the very first, fate awarded him with the gift of drawing from an infinite pool of ki whitin ones inner concious only unlocked in death, however since he is "not of mortal exsistence" his body can become and harbor energies that any normal human being would die from even looking at let alone containing in thier own being. Deus lives up to his latin root name, and is the only one to ever accces this energy. 'Weapon of Choice Gladius Aetherios (sword of ethereal) Aw-augus-sword.jpg This sword is the sword that deus was originally killed with, but now transformed using his own unique chi energy. The sword is 6 feet long, and about 3 inches thick, made of a god like steel who's origins are unknow, but the sword is completly used as a conduit for Deus energy, and can be and is usually on the level of chi that Deus is using. As deus's chi is ever growing, so is the swords power. The blade can be extended also using chi to further its reach, and Deus' Kenjutsu is above that of any earthly mastery, but....it was said that the first time Deus drew this sword, the power was so great, the very sun was eclipesed and the only glow left in the world was his own power. It was a dark day for those slain by his blade and as such, Deus's never draws his sword unless he feels need. The only other weapons he uses are his fist, as he does have an honor code for such a battle hungry god. Allies/Enemies Ally to none. Foe to all 'Background' Fighting has been a cultral part of human history, and as such the energy of Chi was developed, to help furhther the pracitce of martial arts in general. But..who was the first user of Chi? A man, a thai monk rather, lived in the mountains of tibet, in Asia. He was a highly regarded martial artist of his time, and practice of the White Lotus Kung Fu style, but couldn't help but feel empty of sorts. As if he had a yearniing or a calling of some kind, that he was meant for something greater. With this, he traveled to the forbiden runis of Honden (inner Sanctuary) and began to practice his martial arts, to see if he could use them as a medium for his inner calling. After 72 hours of katas and deep thought the mans body had become some intune emotionally and spritually he began to glow, and emit a brigh golden aura from his body. He'd felt a surge of power that had never been experienced before, and went to tell his brothers about it. Some of the people in his village listned, but others.....shunned him. Some thought he was a monster of sorts, a demon incarnation, and they mocked him. The man pleaded with the people to hear his teachings, for they were not harmful, as such they decided to pay attention, and thus the teaching of Chi began in Asia. People were able to channel their spiritual energies into sentient passive and dominant abiliities, like forces, physical enhancement, healing, etc. The age of martial arts had blossomed beautifully all thanks to one man. The one man had become so well versed in chi, he was undefeated in his village, and would often reicive visitors from koreans, Japanese men, and even chinese people. From there, chi was practioned in Asia become known as the basis for all known marital arts and martial arts studies, and the one man who discovered it continued to teach it, and grow in power himself. He grew, and grew, and kept growing, only to better himsef, and discover his enlightment. He gained powers beyond imagination being the first to know about it he had more time to conquer it to his whim, however. Power is not withouth betrayal The higher order of the village decided that the man had become to powerful to be dealt with like a normal man. Though he was viewed as an asset, people knew if he ever turned on them, who would be the one to stop him? This burning question is what lead to the assassination attempt on the man. The man cought wind, and fought vailiantly. No one in the village could touch him and his bright golden glow, he had become somewhat invincible. Saddly....the villiagers threw a child in his reign of attack, in shock the man wouldn't harm a child, and thus had a blade peirce his heart, while he was hesitant. He was at full power when he died, and as such, they threw him into the heart of the mountains volcano, witht he blade still loged deep in his heart. His death was an unhonorable one, and people would swear he was dead.....but in death. Comes Life. The man would ascended into the dark jaws of death, a monk betrayed by his commrades for finding power greater than thiers. As he descended, he fell into a deep spiritual journey, and a golden Koi fish spoke to him. He figured this Koi fish must have been a manifestation of his power coming to talk to him. The fish told him to live, and to live on. The man questioned his own sanity, as his skin began to burn in the lava of the volcano, but he was not seeing things. This fish was telling him to live on, and then in a flash of golden light, the lava tha once sourounded the man's body, was pushed back by the sheer force of his Chi. He had found a way to link his Chi fo a Infinite sesspool of energy, that could only be achived after ones death. In short the only reason he has so much Chi energy and why is power continues to grow is becuase he is not limited by a mortal body, for he is now somewhat of a spector. A ghost that can exsist in the mortal plain becuase of sheer force of will and his ever growing energy. The man did not take revenge on the people of the village that betrayed him but only asked in return that they worship him, and cader to his wants and needs. The man couldn't be a mortal any longer, and decided to name himslef "Deus" (God), and reveal himself to be a man with burnt skin and red makrings upon them. HIs hair had grown out and exceptionally white, and his eyes were hollowed and rolled into the back of his head to symbolize he was no longer apart of human exsistence. The sword that had once peirced his chest, had manifested it'self as his weapon of chocie inside of a gold and white sheeth. Deus would traverse the mortal plain, instantly studying more forms of martial arts, techniques with chi that he practicioned or were invented from his original builds. Deus would often present himself to Men, who he thought were worth the challaenge, but all would be parieshed beneath his cold and cinical fist. The chi that he inhabited had made him battle hungry,and with his ever increasing power their were less and less people that could challenge his might. He eventually grew weary of The planet he inhabbited and for 1,000 years traveresed the vast void of space, sailing the cosmos and seeing what was in this vast universe. The things he found, have not been known, as he's never been one much for conversation by anymeans. Once done sailing the cosmos, he returned to earth, only to have increased in power once again. He put himself to sleep, only to hope that in 1,000 more years, someone would awaken a power even greater than his own, and be the one to give him the challenge he wanted. If not he decided he would perge the world clean, and rebuild it from a new, breeding a line of invincible warriors witht he planets women, and conquering it with an Iron Fist. However he would need a companion by his side, and as such would hold a tournement to do decide who would rule with him. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:NPC Category:Antagonist Category:God Category:NGNPC Category:Shinto Gods Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information